


Warmth of a Thousand Suns

by EllimacFanWorks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Self-Doubt, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllimacFanWorks/pseuds/EllimacFanWorks
Summary: Yuuri meets Viktor in quite a messy way. Shy and uncomfortable in his own skin, can Yuuri let himself fall in love with the diamond that is Viktor Nikiforov?





	1. Warmth of a Thousand Suns- Ch.1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! EllimacFanWorks here! This is my first FanFic! I have read a ton of them in the past but never had the courage to make and upload my own. But here we are! Please leave kudos if you enjoy the read, it really does go a long way and can help me keep writing and stay motivated if I know you are excited about it too!
> 
> This is a fanfic of Yuuri and Viktor right now, I may add Otabek and Yuri later on, or just give them their own. This is an AU of Viktor as an author and Yuuri as a translator. This will be a long slow build, but it will get explicit so be aware of that as well, also anything in italics is inner thoughts. Enjoy!

_Sun beaming and warmth flooding his body and soul Yuri sighs loudly,  finally content. For the first time in his life he feels the warmth of another hand on his own with a face up towards the blue sky and eyes shut against the harsh light from that giant yellow orb. Outside soaking up nature where he has always dreamed of being, he turns to look at his beloved next to him..._ __  
Abruptly his dream comes to a halt with a heavy thud on his lap and something wet. His eyes flutter open to his dreary reality, nothing like the magnificent dream he was having moments before. He looks to see two giant, fluffy, mud covered, mocha colored paws covering his, previously clean, black dress slacks. Being that he just woke up from his ‘before work in the local park’ nap, Yuri stares at them dazed and confused until a sloppy lick to his face and another man yelling loudly pulls him from his stupor.    


"MAKKACHIN! What is wrong with you!" 

  
A tall fit man with striking silver hair is running full speed towards Yuuri now. Obviously disheveled, face reddened and beaded with sweat.    
  


"I'm so very sorry!" 

He starts, almost yelling, much too loud for an early morning.    
  


"Um..."

is all Yuuri can get out before the beautiful man in front of him continues.

  
"She is usually much better behaved! I never use a leash anymore because she always stays by my side! I am so sorry!" _ ‘Of course you pounce on the most attractive man here Makka!” _

__  
He begins to pull the well groomed poodle from Yuuri's lap, almost to his displeasure, he loves dogs and clicks his tongue at himself for not petting her while she was on his lap. He is still a little confused why the man is apologizing so fiercely, until he looks where those large paws were seated.  
Yuuri now has a lap full of mud and a shirt full of slobber, not only that, but the man's face has gone strikingly pale. Yuuri quickly realizes that he has misinterpreted Yuuri’s tongue clicking, thinking it was in reaction to his dog rather than Yuuri’s own negligence. He quickly puts a smile on his face to reassure him. 

  
"Don't worry about it, she is a beautiful poodle I wish I would have pet her while she was being so affectionate!" 

  
Yuuri practically beams because, he really does love poodles, and she really is very cute. 

  
"You said her name was Makkachin?"

  
Luckily the man seems to relax a bit and Yuuri smiles a bit thinking a relaxed, almost heart-shaped smile suits the man incredibly. 

  
"Yes, this is my Makkachin! My name is Viktor by the way." 

  
He wipes his damp hand on his jogging suit before extending it towards Yuuri. He takes it happily and stands for a proper greeting. 

  
"Im Katsuki Yuuri, it's a pleasure." 

  
He shakes Viktors hand and thinks it would have been more of a pleasure if he wasn't now wet and muddy a little over an hour before he has to go into work. 

  
"Once again Yuuri, I am so very sorry... were you at the park to relax before work? Do you have a change of clothes or do you live nearby?"

  
Yuuri almost blushes from Viktors blatant use of his given name, although Yuuri has to use Viktors, it was all he was given. But this man is obviously not Japanese. If having to speak to him in English didn't give it away, or his silver hair for that matter, his eyes would have. They are the same stunning blue as the sky in his dream was. 

  
"Unfortunately no"

Yuri looks down almost embarrassed as if the situation was his fault.

  
"I work near here and I live more than a half hour by train, I just like to enjoy the sun a bit before work and this is the best spot near here."

  
Yuuri begins to kick himself for not moving closer to work and this beautiful view of, not only nature and the sun, but the bustling city like he had originally planned when he changed jobs almost three years ago.  Viktor stays bright and hopefully through Yuuri’s explanation. 

  
"I live a few minutes from here, would you like to wash your cloths at my apartment?" 

  
Yuuri does not want to intrude into a stranger's home immediately upon meeting. Viktor can see the doubt in his eyes. 

  
"There is also a store nearby, I could buy you a new set-" 

  
Viktor barely finishes before Yuuri can tell this man is going to stubbornly make him agree to one or the other. He defiantly doesn't want to make Viktor buy him new clothes. The thought itself starts to bring a very embarrassed blush.

  
"The wash is fine I guess... I have a little over an hour before I have to be to work."   
  
Viktor beams with happiness, but his face wavers for a moment. 

  
"Please excuse my apartment if it isn't to tidy. I very rarely have anyone over but my editor"

  
    That was the first time Yuuri heard him speak meekly, since they started talking he was bright and eccentric.

     Editor? Does Viktor write? Seeing this man its bound to be a travel journal or some off the wall books. Yuuri isn't worried about the apartment though. He also lives alone and doesn't clean as much as he know he should.    
    They start to walk, Yuuri following closely behind Viktor with his briefcase attempting to cover how messy his clothes are from any passers-by, unfortunately this morning there seem to be many. Suddenly Viktor's hand is extended towards Yuuri again this time holding the jacket he was wearing. 

  
"Would you like to cover up with this? I just started my run with Makkachin so it should be clean and comfortable. Better than trying to cover with your case" 

  
    Viktor's eyes scan over Yuuri, who is now painfully awkward. Yuuri takes the jacket with a meek nod and zips it up. Its very large on him. He could tell Viktor was tall, but Yuuri didn't think he was this much shorter than him. His heart sinks a little realizing how plain he is compared to Viktor who seems to just beam constantly. It doesn't help that Viktor is now wearing a thin white tee damp with sweat, it's practically transparent in the light of the sun. 

 

Viktor begins to have in internal battle for his sanity _ “Oh Yuuri that looks so cute, ugh stop! You just met this poor man and covered him in mud, god damnit” _ His thoughts roll out in jumbled mess.

 

Finally, after what feels like an awkward eternity, they reach Viktor's apartment. Of course it is more upscale then Yuri's and his heart sinks again at his own lackluster existence. He wants to go back to his dream where he could be in the sun rather than his cubicle in an office building. Where he has someone to call his own and can beam with the same confidence the man before him does. But no. Yuuri has none of those things. He works as a regular salary man, he's alone, and his appearance isn't anything to admire. Sure he is actually pretty fit, but no one could tell with cloths on and he wouldn't dare let anyone see him in a... compromised... state due to his own anxiety and poor body image. He keeps his messy black hair down mostly and wears large glasses over his chestnut eyes.   
Yuuri quickly pulls himself from his thoughts as they reach Viktor's door. He is becoming exceedingly nervous about the situation, but nothing can be done. Plus Viktor may seem a bit over-the-top, but he also seems very kind. Enough to put Yuuri at ease. As soon as he opens the door Makkachin bolts inside and begins to lap up water and crunch the extra food in her bowl. 

  
"This is why we have to keep you running Makka" 

  
Viktor says to himself with a small smile and shakes his head.   
He leads Yuuri to the bathroom so he can change cloths. 

  
"You can take off your wet clothes here and throw them in the bin"  

  
He points to the already almost full laundry bin by the shower. 

  
"If you would like you can rinse off too, you got pretty wet and it's chilly today so I wouldn't want you to catch a cold. Towels are by the basket so I'll leave you to it!" 

  
Viktor leaves very abruptly and shuts the door. _What an odd, loud, extravagant, and beautiful man he is. Wait. Beautiful?_ Yuuri shakes his head at himself. Why describe a man as beautiful, why think it in the first place? Yuuri has never been one to think much of other people. He has been alone, romantically, for his entire life. Sure he has friends and he's close to his family, but love and romance was never in the cards for Yuuri. Even though it's something he has wanted so desperately. After he throws his clothes in the bin he decides he might as well rinse off, his skin is chilly and damp so the steamy water from the shower feels amazing. He doesn't want to leave the warmth, but he also has work and doesn't want to overstay his welcome.   
Yuuri walks out of the shower and grabs a plush teal towel and wraps himself in it slicking back his wet hair. While he was in the shower the basket had disappeared. Did Viktor come take it while he was showering? The thought brings a new blush to his face that he quickly tries to dismiss. He looks to the sink and sees extra cloths sitting for him. They look like brand new fleece pajamas in soft blue and grey. Something he could see Viktor wearing. He smiles thinking that Viktor is pretty adorable in his own way. He is so strange and even though they just met Yuuri feels comfortable by his side. Nervous, sure. How could you not? But comfortable like home. Just like these oversized pajamas… Yuuri looks himself up and down in the steamy mirror. He looks like a girl wearing her boyfriend's baggy cloths. Its utterly embarrassing. He doesn't want Viktor to see him like this. Exactly as that thought passes, Viktor knocks on the door loudly. 

 

“Yuuuuuriiiiiiiiiiiii, are you dressed?” 

 

Yuuri cringes instantly

 

“Yes but-” 

 

To late. Viktor has the door opening already and Yuuri can see he is wearing the running jacket again, it's even a little big on Viktor, at least Yuuri isn't actually as small as he feels right now.  He hangs his head and clutches the hem of the pajamas. As he hangs his head he suddenly realizes that the clothes smell like Viktor and he blushes again. Shit. 

 

“Yuuri, you're kinda cute” Viktor let’s his inner monologue slip to reality.  _ “Fucking hell’ _

 

Vikor compliment is the sweetest sound Yuuri has ever heard. But he still feels ashamed.  _ ‘A man in his mid-twenties should not be called “cute” by another man’ _ . Especially one as stunning as Viktor. Yuuri feel his heart sink again before Viktor speaks up. 

 

“Yuuri-” 

 

Viktors voice is quiet now and Yuuri looks up to see Vikor’s eyes etched in worry.. 

 

“It wasn't meant to come out that way i’m sorry. To me that's not said as something to be hurt by. I just- ”  _ “I just think you’re stunning and I have no filter on my big ass mouth’ _

 

Viktor stops mid sentence and smiles, for the first time it looks forced. Viktor turns around and starts to walk away. 

 

“Come Yuuri, I made tea for before your clothes finish. I have them in the dryer now.” 

 

_ Why did Viktor stop mid sentence? Viktor ‘is just’, what? _ He didn't seems to mean any offence when he called him cute. He knows he overreacted, but he didn't think Viktor would take it to heart like he did. Once again pushing his thoughts aside Yuuri sits to his cup of tea and sips on it carefully. Green tea. His favorite. Yuuri smiles and practically hums as the heat rolls down his throat. 

 

“Thank you Viktor, you have been more than kind to me today.”

 

“You're  welcome, it's my fault really, well Makkachins…” 

 

They both turn to look at the poodle, who now has a full head tilt at the mention of her name. Both men laugh softly at her adorable fluffy self. 

    Yuuri turns to look at the giant book shelf lining the wall behind Makka. There seems to be hundreds of books there. Besides from the very organized shelf, Viktor was right. The apartment was pretty messy. Mostly covered in clothes, books, and a lot of loose papers. 

 

“You can look at the books if you would like, i'm going to check your clothes”

 

Yuuri gladly takes to Viktors offer this time. He loves books and really wants to know what kind will be along this eccentric man's walls. To Yuuris surprise the shelf is mixed half with, what seem to be serious novels, and the other half fun and flirty books. Those must be the ones written by Viktor. “Lover 101”, “How to Please your Partner”, and “Best Resorts in Japan”, were just a few of the titles. 

    As Viktor returns with Yuuri’s clothes in hand, Yuuri picks up the least embarrassing book,  “Best resorts in Japan” 

 

“Did you write these Viktor? You had mentioned your editor earlier and there are a lot of papers strewn about.” 

 

Yuri can see Viktor's eyes fall softly this time even though Yuri tried to seem enthusiastic, some of the titles made Yuris stomach knot up with butterflies. 

 

“No not those. My ex lover wrote those. The reason I came to Japan really. Mine are to the left.” 

 

The left? Viktor wrote the serious novels? Unlike his outward appearance he must be much more than the confident, bubbling man Yuuri is seeing. Before Yuuri sets the book back to take his clothes from Viktor he quickly flips to the back. He became curious of the previous lover Vikor spoke of coming all the way to Japan for. Surely she will be a beauty with stunning features like Viktor. 

Yuuri’s eyes go wide and his mouth falls open slightly. Beautiful, yes. Stunning and eccentric features, yes. Women? That one was a no. On the page before him was a masculine, yet highly feminine and sexy man. Much to Yuuri’s surprise, Christophe Giacometti was the name written below. Quickly Yuuri slammed the book closed and put it where it belonged before, almost roughly, grabbing the clothes from Viktor's hands.

 

Viktors heart sunk realizing what Yuuri had seen. _ ‘I said too much, of course he isn't like that, or course i'm unwelcome’ _

 

“Thank you, I will go change.” 

 

Was all Yuuri could manage and didn't meet Viktors gaze. Quickly he went into the bathroom and closed the door. A man? A man was his lover? Yuuri’s mind was ablaze. Sure there are plenty of people in the world like that, like his best friend Phichit, even Yuuri had battles with sexuality, but Viktor? He was stunning. Any women would gladly throw herself at him. Same with the Christophe that was previously Viktor's lover. They both stood out like a diamond shining in the sun among mere stones. And Yuuri was one of the stones of the world. He had never put much thought into “straight” and “homosexual” relationships. Love was just love. But the thought of Viktor being with men? He previously said Yuuri was cute to! Did he mean it like?! 

 

_ “No!”  _

 

Yuri yelled at himself internally. 

 

_ “Viktor is a kind man and no matter how he meant it, it was a compliment!”  _

 

He began to converse with himself in his head while getting his normal clothes on. But what makes a man define as gay? Yuuri starts to reflect on how he was looking at Viktor previously. Thinking he was strikingly beautiful. Well shit. Yuuri’s mind is wandering and nowhere good. Especially when he is going to be late for work. He opens the door and runs out to see Viktor sitting at the table with his tea.

 

“Viktor- I need to get to work now or I will be late, thank you for your hospitality.” 

 

Yuuri put his hand out to Viktor, but still can't seem to make his gaze. Viktor is quiet this time. Something is on his mind. 

 

“You're welcome, would you like me to show you out Yuuri?” 

 

Viktor shakes his hand gently, but let's go almost to quickly.  _ ‘Don't make it any worse’  _

 

“No i’m alright, thank you!”

 

Yuuri snaps back and rushes out the door getting one last pet on Makkachin’s head before the door shuts behind him.

 

_ ‘Why did I act like such a scared child? Blushing from the compliments given to him earlier simply because Viktor dates men? Childish’. _

 

Yuuri scoffs at himself, but it's too late to regret it now and he rushes out of Viktor's building and down the street to make it to work by 8. 

He barely makes in time, but lands with an exasperated huff as he sits in his chair in his little grey, dim, and lifeless cubicle. He starts to miss Viktors bright light of a personality immediately and shoves his hands in his pockets wondering if he will meet Viktor again one day. Pulling his full hand out of his pocket Yuuri smiles more than he should. Looking down holding onto a wallet that is not his, but none other than Viktor Nikiforov, the name is strewn upon a russian ID card, but the Viktor in the photo has long silver hair and is just as striking as the man he met today. Nikiforov, that's his last name. It looks like they will be meeting sooner than Yuuri thought. A warm blush floods his face and heart. _ ‘I can't wait to see that silver haired, blue eyed, extravagant man again’.  _


	2. Warmth of a Thousand Suns- Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri doesn't know how to react to his interactions with Viktor and asks his best friend Phichit for help, he learns more about his relationship than he ever knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will get more insight to Yuuri's insecurities and his relationship with his best friend. No Viktor in this one, but it is a very important chapter to understanding Yuuri more.

Yuuri couldn't stop thinking and couldn't pay attention to his work. Not only was it Friday and he could have the weekend to relax away from his dim lifeless cubicle, but he had Viktors wallet in his pocket waiting to return to its owner tonight.   
As Yuuri left Viktor's apartment upon their first meeting he quickly grabbed, what he thought was his, wallet on the counter, incidentally it was not. Now Yuuri is fidgeting and wondering how to go about returning it in his head. 

“Should I go back to his apartment and ring the bell? I don't know any other place to find him. What about how I left last time? Will Viktor be mad? Did he even notice how unsettled I was? Did he care? I was nothing more than a muddy mistake during his morning run, right? Should I leave it in his mail box and not even see him, but I really want to see him.. I really want to see him?”

Yuuri groaned and sneered at himself under his breath 

“shit”

Viktor sure knew how to consume Yuuri's thoughts even though they just met. He was just so damn striking. He was beautiful, kind, and for some reason Yuuri just felt like he had to see him again. When Viktor was around, for the first time in many years, Yuuri felt alive. His whole world has been grey and dim, suddenly with Viktor its silver and the sky is the most vibrant blue it has ever been. 

“Hey dreamer how's that translation coming?” 

Phichit leaned his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, he was so startled he let out a little squeal like a mouse.   
Yuuri had known Phichit since their university days and they had been best friends since. In fact Phichit was probably his only friend. They both studied language in college and now work together doing translations for a variety of different outlets. Of course Phichit was more skilled than Yuuri and the thai man had become the supervisor in Yuuri's division. Everyone around him seemed to be so much more than him. They were always more talented, clever, sociable, and attractive. Phichit was no exception.   
Thinking back again to Viktor his Yuuri hung his head thinking that even Phichit would look better next to Viktor. In contrast to Viktors silver hair and fair skin, Phichit had tanned skin and medium brown hair. He was also tall and very fit with a huge bright smile and the personality to match. There didn't seem to be much space in Viktors world of diamonds for a rock like Yuuri. 

“Hello? Earth to Yuuuriiiiiiii” 

Phichit began to hum in his ear

“Im here, im here boss”

Yuuri hummed back with a weak smile knowing Phichit hated when he referred to him as his boss, even though it was only the truth. 

“Whats going on with you? You seem down, well not really down, but distracted today. One minute you have a goofy smile and the next you're frowning. Plus-” Phichit points to Yuuri’s computer screen “-the day is almost over and you haven't even finished the first of three translations you wanted to do today” 

Yuuri cringes, of course now even his work performance was becoming lackluster. 

“Seriously what's going on? Its unlike you to be so unfocused and filled with emotions. Usually you work like a lifeless robot” 

Phichit teased and started to do the robot dance giggling. He always knew how to pull Yuuri from his thoughts, unfortunately today he was in quite deep. 

“Let's take a break and I will tell you all about it” 

Yuuri sighed and walked with Phichit to the, luckily empty, breakroom. This wasn't a conversation he particularly wanted people to hear.

Yuuri inhaled deeply and decided to tell Phichit what happened that morning not leaving out even his inner monologue for each situation. By the end he realized how eventful his morning really was. 

“So… in short-” 

Phichit began with a little grin and took a deep breath and began to summarize, rather crudely and quickly

“- you got tackled by a hot russian guys dog, covered in mud, went to hot guys apartment to shower and change, found out hot guy was an author that thinks you're cute, plus he is also gay, and then you ran out not understanding that your feelings didn’t mean you were concerned about him being gay, but meant ‘hey me I think I want to jump hot foreign man that thinks i'm cute because, I too, like men’”? 

Yuris mouth had fallen open half way through Which Its description and now he was red up to his ears 

“P-Phichit! T-that's not at all what h-happened! And did your not hear the whole he's beautiful and i'm me section of my explanation!” 

Yuuri was very obviously flustered at this point and began to regret telling Phichit, who was very open about all things risque and played on both fields of sexuality. Yuuri could feel the embarrassed heat flood his body and began to hang his head low again. 

“Yuuri-” 

Phichits voice suddenly got serious

“I don't think you see yourself the way others do. I told you same thing back in college once didn't I”? 

A whole different blush flooded Yuuri’s face now. Phichit did tell Yuuri this once in college. When they were both drunk and laying together practically naked while Phichit tried to convince Yuuri that he was actually quite sexy and couldn't believe he had never been with anyone. This was the same day Yuuri found out Pichit would become romantically involved with anyone of any sex or orientation. Nothing happened between them that night because after Phichit ranted about how he was going to solve Yuuri's ‘virgin problem’ he promptly fell asleep. This was also the night Yuuri realized that gender didn't really matter to him. He had never been in a relationship with anyone, but he was attracted to all kinds of people. The next day Phichit told Yuuri he couldn't remember a thing.   
Yuuri’s voice came out as a whisper 

“Y-you told me you couldnt remember that night?! How much do you remember?!” 

Yuuri’s eyes began to sting as if he might tear up or even cry of embarrassment.

“To be honest I remember all of it. I wasn't as drunk as you were” 

Phichits voice lowered a little

“I acted like I didn't because you were my first crush in college, but even after you got drunk you kept turning me down, no matter how much I tried to flaunt myself at you. I didn't want you to know I remembered in case the friendship would end there. I accepted it and decided I wanted to be your friend if nothing more. I had just never had anyone not be attracted to me before.” 

Phichit laughed at the last part. It was clear he was over what had happened back then, but felt bad about lying to Yuuri all these years. Yuuri felt almost mad at Phichit and his, what seemed to be a heavy misunderstanding. Yuuri quickly blurted his response without thinking it through carefully. 

“I WAS attracted to you. You were stunning too! You always have been and that's why I felt that I didn't fit. You're like Viktor, you're a diamond and i'm a rock Phichit. It had nothing to do with attraction and desire. It was just….” 

Yuuri got quiet knowing he has said too much, but he at least wanted to finish his response. Even if it came out as a whisper 

“it was just I had no confidence and I was sure in the morning you would blame being with someone like me on the fact we were drunk.” 

Phichit began to laugh. Not a little snicker but full on rolling laughter like a thunder storm. He even had to wipe away a tear in Yuuri's surprise. 

“Yuuri no. No. No. No.-” 

Phichit was still laughing and talking in a serious but playful way to his best friend. 

“- you're a diamond to. You may not be tall, or outgoing, and devilishly sexy-” 

Phichit winked and Yuuri couldn't tell if he was trying to be helpful or of he was rubbing salt in an already aching wound 

“- but you don't have to be those things to be a diamond Yuuri. I don't think you really look in the mirror enough. You're not tall. But you have a great build and even in a suit I can tell you must be incredibly strong. You're shy and quiet but that has its own gentle attraction as well as a little mystery. Plus I have seen you when your personality comes out too. You're the most dependable friend I have ever had and you have a sexy devilish side to. You're very cute Yuuri. Don’t sell yourself short.”

Yuuri’s mouth was again wide open and he felt like he had a blush going across his entire body. No one had ever ranted like that to Yuuri before. He always thought he was just a very typical looking japanese man. He didn't realise how much that had held him back his whole life. Never having the confidence to show anyone his feelings or to get a partner in fear that they would leave him once they realised that he just isn't that great. Yuuri has the best friend he could have ever asked for. He is always there when Yuuri needs him. 

“Now go get yourself that sexy foreign man Yuuri! You deserve it after all this time” 

All Yuuri can do is nod meekly with a smile. It may take a while, but maybe he isn't just a rock, but just in need of a good polish.


	3. Warmth of a Thousand Suns- Ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri meet for dinner, Yuuri learns more about Viktor and they both begin to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter 3! This is the last one I have done and ready to upload so leaving kudos will really let me know if you are liking this and want me to write more.   
> Viktor and Yuuri are still tiptoeing around there feelings, but they get to know each other a lot more in this chapter. Romance and smut coming soon!   
> Enjoy!

Packing up his briefcase with Viktor’s wallet in his hand, beaming with confidence, Yuuri smiles to himself knowing Phichit was right. Yuuri may not always be confident, but he is more than a mere stone. Saying it is one thing, but fully convincing himself will be a totally different challenge. Step one is to return Viktor’s wallet and, hopefully, at least make a friend out of the stunning russian. 

Yuuri walks outside his office, confidence starting to waver a bit, but it abruptly shatters when he sees who is waiting for him. Everyone is staring at the stunning man, he is giving off an almost unapproachable aura. Yuuri can’t seem to stop his mouth from falling open slightly and heart stirring rapidly. This is not the same stunning, sweatsuit wearing, sweaty man he met earlier this morning. This man has perfectly combed silver hair hanging over his left eye and is wearing black dress pants and a grey button up shirt displaying his chest slightly. The monotone color of his shirt is making his eyes look even brighter. Yuuri thinks that he has never seen eyes as stunning. Suddenly Viktor’s eyes find Yuuri and the same small heart-shaped grin he wore earlier makes its way up Viktors cheeks as he approaches Yuuri. 

 

“Hello Yuuri! I didn't think I would get to see you again so soon, but I believe we have something of each others.” 

 

_ ‘Get to see me soon? Did Viktor want to see me again?’ _ Yuuri’s head began to buzz . Yuuri hangs his head slightly wondering where the hell all his confidence went. 

 

“Yes I’m sorry, I must have taken your wallet rather than mine on accident when I was in a rush this morning.” Yuuri realizes his voice comes out very sheepish, almost like a child being scolded. 

 

Both men quickly realize everyone is staring at their interactions while switching wallets. Yuuri suddenly becomes very self conscious standing next to this man and his overwhelming presence. 

 

“Yuuri? I was wondering if you would like to come have dinner with me, I was on my way to eat when I realized the wallet wasn’t mine. Luckily it had your buisness card inside.”  Viktor smiles pleasantly, but he is much more reserved than he was this morning. _ ‘Relax Viktor relax. You don't want to seem like you're going to jump him any second’ _

 

‘ _ Is he embarrassed being seen with me here? Shit..’  _  Yuuri’s mind will be the death of him. Yuuri answered before he had time to think of what he was saying.

 

“No thank you. I shouldn’t stay out too late, other wise I might be late to work tomorrow.” He tries to pull of his most confident smile, but he is positive is comes out crookedly.

 

Yuuri curses himself for his lack of confidence, why would he turn down dinner with Vikor? This was exactly what he wanted, wasn't it? Yuuri notices Viktor's face faltering slightly. Viktors tone changes just enough for Yuuri to notice and the harshness makes him cringe. 

 

“Yuuri, tomorrow is Saturday, you don't have work. So have dinner with me.” 

_ ‘Fucking hell don't get angry, he can do what he wants Viktor’ _

Viktor can tell Yuuri is only shy, but he can't break through that shell being so damn passive, but on the other hand Viktor doesn't want to force him. He would never do that to Yuuri.

 

He had never heard that tone in Viktor before and he couldn't tell if the shivers it gave him were bad or arousing. All Yuuri could do in response was nod. Viktor smiled and seemed content with the nod motioning Yuuri to follow him. But soon after they started walking Viktor stopped walking and turned to Yuuri giggling.

 

“Your face was great Yuuri, you looked so surprised! I'm not angry you know, now walk next to me, not behind.”

 

Yuuri walked next to Viktor, but still stayed one step behind, his confidence not allowing him to think of himself as an equal. 

 

Yuuri became surprised in Viktor again, for what seems like the thousandth time, when Viktor led him to a silver car parked in the street waiting for him. 

 

“We are driving? Do you drive Viktor?”

 

Viktor’s face looks a little silly and highly amused with Yuuri’s surprise as he opens the passenger side door for Yuuri.

 

Viktor pleads in his head,   _ ‘Please God let me see this face more”  _

 

“Yes I drive, where I lived in Russia didn't have as good of a transportation system as Japan has, I got use to cars and don't enjoy subways, to crowded.” Yuri’s breath catches when Viktor says ‘Russia’, his accent flows through the name of his homeland like sweet nectar. 

 

Soon they were on their way to, to where? Yuuri didn't know, but he couldn't care less, Yuuri’s just happy Viktor persuaded him to come. 

 

They didn't drive to long before they reached their destination. It was a very small, family owned Japanese restaurant, Viktor’s apartment was only a few blocks down from here. Before Yuuri could open his door Viktor was opening it for him. 

 

‘ _ He's a gentleman to? Of course’ _ Yuri giggles at his inner monologue this time, but wonders what Viktor thinks he’s giggling at. 

 

“This is my favorite restaurant”  Viktor’s face is practically beaming “this place is what got me to really love japanese food. I'm glad I could finally come here with someone”! 

 

“You have never been here with anyone else?”

 

Viktor just gave him a small sad smile, thoughts starting to turn dark.  _ ‘I’ve been alone since I came here Yuuri’ _

 

_ “ Do you always eat alone?” _ Yuuri thought, genuinely surprised. Why would Viktor ever need to be alone?

 

Viktor took a booth seat with Yuuri across from him. The cook waved to him,

 

“Viktor! Great see you again! Friend?” 

 

The elderly man’s English wasn't the best, but he seemed to be very glad to see Viktor here with a friend. 

_ “God do I wish I could tell you he was more than that” _

“Hello Usagi! Yes this a friend I met this morning actually, his name is Yuri!”

 

_ ‘Friend? So he does consider me a friend’ _ Yuri decided to show off his accent this time, even though he's sure Viktor hears Japanese all the time, he has never heard Yuuri speak anything but English. He hopes Viktor finds it as erotic as Yuuri finds Viktors accent.

 

“Kon’nichiwa, watashinonamaeha Katsuki Yuuri”  Yuuri bowed his head to the man in a more traditional greeting. Yuuri looked over to see Viktor's face break out in a full blush, the rosey color looking stunning splayed across Viktors pale skin. Yuuri and the man had a short conversation consisting of greetings in japanese as Vikor looked on in awe.

 

The waiter then walked over and laid down only a menu for Yuuri and waters for each of them. Yuuri looked at Viktor slightly confused, enough to pull Viktor out of his dumbfounded flush.

 

“They know I always eat the same thing so they didn't bother bringing me a menu, Yuuri why did your japanese sound, different?” Yuuri blushed, no one had asked him that in a long time. 

 

“There are many different kinds of dialects in Japanese and I was raised in a much smaller town so my Japanese sounds a little different than Kyoto Japanese.” 

 

Viktor felt his blush   _ “I love it Yuuri, it sounds so good” _

 

Foreigners wouldn't understand that without it being explained, but none the less the question made Yuuri a little more self conscious about his Japanese.  _ ‘Maybe I should stick to English only around Viktor’. _

 

Viktor’s mouth became that heart shape Yuuri already seemed to adore. “I think I like your dialect the best, it's very cute!” Vikor realized he called Yuuri cute again and quickly adjusted his sentence “But cute is a good thing! It just sounds softer and not so harsh or rushed I suppose.” Viktors sentence trailed towards the end and he scratched his neck absentmindedly. 

_ “Damnit did I offend him again? Why can’t I keep those opinions in my head” _

 

“Do you know what you would like to eat and drink Yuuri?” Viktor asks seeing the waiter begin to make his way back.

 

Yuuri nods and looks at the waiter once he arrived, feeling a little awkward being the only one that has to order food, “I will have the Katsudon please, I will just stick to water”. The waiter nods and leaves for the kitchen. 

 

“Are you sure you don't want a drink or anything Yuuri, it is the weekend.” 

 

An embarrassed blush flooded across Yuuri’s face, making him look even more stunning to Viktor

_ ‘God Yuuri, you’re perfection’ _

 

“No i'm okay, thanks though. I just really can't handle my alcohol well. I always end up doing something embarrassing.” Yuuri looks down and intertwines his fingers trying not to think about the night with Phichit. That was the last day he dared drink, it was almost six years ago now. 

 

“Anyway how long have you been in Japan? You don't seem to know very much japanese”. Yuuri wanted to change the topic quickly worried Viktor would want to ask about his embarrassing past, but his question only seemed to make Viktor uncomfortable.

 

“I've been here almost six months now. I don't go out much so I haven't learned much Japanese. I'm renting that apartment for a year and then I may go back to Russia or America, I haven't decided yet”.

 

Yuuri’s heart sank, not only did the beautiful man before him plan on leaving in six months, but he wore a pained expression, how much did he regret coming here? What did that man do to him?

“I'm sorry Viktor” was all Yuuri could manage. He held his hands tightly together and stared at them intently, not wanting to see a pained expression paint Viktors beautiful face.

Viktor tilted his head downward and looked up so he could see Yuuri and gave a gentle smile.

 

“It's alright, it really is. Japan has been wonderful, it's so beautiful and fun here. I just don't really have a reason to stay anymore. I haven't since the second month I was here”.

_ ‘I want to be your reason to stay’ _

_ ‘I want you to be my reason to stay’ _

 

“Why? Can I asked what happened? You said you came here for someone. Thats a long ways to go for someone else”. Yuuri was worried he was pushing his boundaries, but he wanted to know what could make a man like Viktor drop everything and move halfway across the world for another person. That dedication was beautiful, and it ultimately led to them being able to sit and have a meal together now. 

 

“Um yeah, but I really don't want to make you uncomfortable again”

Viktor didn't want to talk about this. He didn't want to chase Yuuri away when he has him here. This meal is enough.  _ ‘Please god just let me enjoy today’. _

 

Yuuri used all of his courage to let his words spill from his mouth in the most natural way he could. “Why would I be uncomfortable? Because you're gay? My best friend is bisexual and I don't even know what you would call me. It really doesn't bother me Viktor. I Promise”. 

 

Viktor was stunned for a minute losing his composure.’ _ Yuuri doesn't mind? He doesn't know what he would even call himself?’  _ Yuuri's bravery to say those things stunned Viktor, but it also left him with questions.  _ ‘Who is this perfect Yuuri Katsuki?’ _

 

“Um well if you really don't mind-” Viktor started a little shaky and looking down. He had never told things like this to anyone.

Yuuri listened intently to Viktor's story, he was use to listening to this like this because of Phichit. 

 

Viktor had no family left. His mother had passed away when he was young and his father raised him in a very strict home. Once Viktor had gained the courage to tell his father he was gay and wanted to introduce his first boyfriend to him, his father hit him. He told him he needed to be “fixed” from his “sickness”. Viktor decided to leave home after that and moved to America to study and begin his writing career. That's where he had met his best friend Chris who was also writing. They had been friends for years and both left home due to unapproving parents. Chris was bisexual, but had a preference for men. They bonded over these shared experiences. Once they had graduated college they lived close by to one another and traveled to write together. One day Chris had drank too much and admitted feelings he had held for Viktor for years. 

Neither one of them had dated seriously, only flings here and there. Viktor had told Chris they would discuss it sober in the morning. When they did Chris poured his heart out and they agreed to try it. Viktor said he knew from the start that they weren't really meant to be, but Chris was his best friend and s dedicated he wanted to at least try. Eventually the relationship just because a normality. More like “friends with benefits” than anything else Viktor explained. 

Chris had asked him to move to Japan with him because he would be doing a long book series there, Viktor agreed. Chris was all he had. But, soon after they moved Chris had found someone at work that he knew he was really meant to be with and left. They stayed friends, but it was never the same. Mostly Viktor regretted not openly telling Chris his feelings weren't the same, maybe he could still have his best friend. 

 

Viktor finished with a huff as the waiter brought their food to the table. “Thank you Yuuri, I actually feel much better now”. A small heart shaped smile rested on his face, Viktor really did look like a weight was removed. 

“Lets eat!” Yuuri smiled back.

_ ‘You have a new friend Viktor, and I will never leave’ _

  
  



	4. Ch. 4- Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘No this isn't what I wanted I didn't mean it like that Yuuri, please’ “No, Yuuri no-” quickly Viktor reached over the table and took both of Yuuri’s small hands into his own. “That isn't what I meant, not everyone is like that and i'm sure you aren't, I was just shocked. I didn't think someone like you would still be so-” Viktor couldn't think of the best way to phrase anything right now, he was so scared of running this entire day. He had only just met Yuuri, but he would never be ready for him to leave his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I changed my writing style and set up slightly in this one. I feel like I finally got into a good flow. Let me know if the other way was better though. Also from here on I will be giving the chapters their own titles and I know this chapter is a little shorter, But I wanted to try to keep with the setting and mood. The next chapter will hopefully be longer and much more cheery.   
> Ready for some angst and (hopefully) resolution?   
> Enjoy!

Yuuri couldn't believe how comfortable he had gotten during their dinner and neither could Viktor. By the end of the night both men were laughing loudly and sharing embarrassing stories. After Viktor told Yuuri his reasons for coming to Japan they moved to softer, lighter subjects. Yuuri wanted Viktor to remember their first meal together with a smile and so did Viktor. 

“So Yuuri, how did you like the katsudon?” Viktor smiled brightly, ecstatic that Yuuri had chosen Viktor’s favorite dish without even realizing it until the waiter came with their matching dinners.

“It was great! It gave my mom’s a run for her money!” Yuuri was sitting back far in his chair exaggerating being stuffed while rubbing his stomach, but Viktor's face shifted looking more confused than amused. 

 

“What?” Yuuri sat up straight suddenly worried he had done something to offend Viktor, although he had no idea what that could have possibly been.  

 

“I don't know that phrase” Viktor said sheepishly as he quickly tried to explain himself  “I mean I think I kind of get it, but I was only in the US for a few years and i'm not the best with learning new languages.”  Viktor was still looking a little shy from his lack of knowledge. 

 

_ ‘He's so beautiful when he gets like this’ _ Yuuri couldn't contain himself and giggled softly. Yuuri expected Viktor to shoot him an unapproving glare, but instead a light smile and strong rosey blush flooded his face. Oh how he loved Yuuri’s laugh. “It means that it could almost beat my mom’s, close, but not quite”. Yuuri explained softly to the beautiful silver haired man in front of him. 

 

Viktors amusing and sarcastic tone came back quickly in attempt to cover his growing blush, “Ah well thank you almighty translator” Viktor cooed and bowed his head dramatically. Now it's Yuuri’s turn to blush, he didn't know how to handle compliments, even sarcastic ones. 

 

“I'm not that good,” Yuuri shrugged slightly. “Phichit is better than me in all five languages”. Yuuri was looking down and Viktor had grown very quiet at this point. Yuuri awkwardly looked up through his dark locks wondering what kind of expression the diamond of a man was wearing. 

 

Viktor had his eye brows raised high enough to look almost  ridiculous, if he wasn't the most stunning man Yuuri had ever seen, and his mouth partially open in shock. “Five languages? Who cares if someone can speak them or write them a little better, you know Five languages!? I'm only fluent enough to get around in two and I could barely do that! Yuuri you are amazing” Yuuri’s previously rosey blush turned a deep shade of merlot as Viktors last words came out in a soft, but rumbling, whisper that sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine leaving goosebumps in its wake. He awkwardly pushed up his glasses with one finger and cursed himself immediately imagining how geeky it must have looked.  _ ‘Why does Viktor have to be so perfectly, perfect?’ _

 

“Yuuri, you don't like compliments do you?” Viktor was able to hit the nail right on the head and all Yuuri could do was nod. “Well what do you like then? What's your love language?” 

 

Now it's Yuuri’s turn to be confused, “Love language?” Yuuri almost whispered, Viktor could practically feel the blush through Yuuri’s words alone. 

 

“Yeah love language, it's how you like to be shown affection. It doesn't necessarily have to be in a romantic way-” ‘ _ but with you I would love it to be’  _ “There are words of affirmation, which is compliments, Gifts, time spent doing things together, acts of service, and my personal favorite-” Viktor raised his eyebrows and wiggled his finger at Yuuri “Touch”. 

 

Now Yuuri could clearly feel his blush spread to his ears, why wasn't it surprising that Viktor liked touch?  _ ‘Shit don't start thinking about him touching you! _ ’ Yuuri was internally screaming at this point, but his words only came out as a whisper “I-i'm not sure really”. Now Yuuri was feeling ashamed for his lack of relationships, friends and romantic. “Phichit is my only real friend that I have had in years and I have n-never had any ugh, r-romantic relationships”. Yuuri was going to die of embarrassment right there at the table. 

 

Yuuri never ceased to surprise Viktor “Never? Not once? Not a fling or a one night stand?” Viktor couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice or from the look in his bright eyes. 

 

“W-what?! No! Are people really comfortable with that sort of thing?” Yuuri was amazed Viktor would even suggest that, but realization hit Yuuri like a train. This was probably the kind of man Viktor was. After Chris and probably before. Viktor being as stunning as he was, he could have anyone he wanted, and Yuuri was sure he did. Suddenly Yuuri started to feel almost dirty. Is this why Viktor wanted to get to know him? Was he lonely enough that even someone as unappealing as him would do for some stress relief and then leave the next day just like all his worst nightmares?

 

_ ‘No this isn't what I wanted I didn't mean it like that Yuuri, please’ _ “No, Yuuri no-” quickly Viktor reached over the table and took both of Yuuri’s small hands into his own. “That isn't what I meant, not everyone is like that and i'm sure you aren't, I was just shocked. I didn't think someone like you would still be so-” Viktor couldn't think of the best way to phrase anything right now, he was so scared of running this entire day. He had only just met Yuuri, but he would never be ready for him to leave his life. 

“So innocent? Pure? Lame? What?!” Yuuri was getting mad now and ripped his hands away from Viktors. He was so embarrassed for being the way he was. For having no confidence and living his life alone up until now. Especially next to Viktor. This man is everything he isn't and it's tearing him apart. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he knew he had to push them back to finish this. He didn't want to lose Viktor now, but there was no point in having him in his life if he was only going to look down at Yuuri like some pathetic, thing. 

 

Yuuri’s anger shattered when he looked up to see soft tears rolling down and staining Viktors cheeks, his silver hair splayed perfectly over one eye while the other felt like it was staring with such sadness right into his heart.  _ ‘Oh Viktor no, i'm so sorry, god you’re so beautiful right now’  _

 

Viktor stayed quiet, sad, angry at himself, and not knowing what to say to make everything right. He never meant to hurt Yuuri. He was just so perfect. A beautiful man that had never been touched or sullied by the dirty things in life. Everyone Viktor knew thought of sex and romance in the same. They were just acts for pleasure. But Yuuri thought on them so deeply, being too shy to dedicate himself to another person because he knows it's something important, something beautiful to be treasured, just like Yuuri. 

 

After what felt like a lifetime of silence Yuuri finally had to say something. Anything to stop the tears that were freely, silently, flowing from Viktors beautiful blues. “It's okay Viktor, i'm sorry I got mad. It's just so damn embarrassing being like me when you’re, like you, I guess.” Yuuri couldn't help stare down at his hands. They were so warm when Viktor was holding them.  _ ‘Why did I have to get so angry and ruin everything. I hate that i'm like this. Why do I have to be me’. _

 

Viktor didnt know if he should be insulted or complimented by Yuuri’s words, but he was determined to act rationally and, hopefully, turn this night around again. “What do you mean ‘when im like me’?” Viktors expression was curious, but also worried.  _ ‘What if Yuuri thinks i'm a bad person or someone that will just pick up anyone they see? Some people are like that, but I know Yuuri wouldn't want that.’ _

 

“I don't know, you're just so bold. You're stunning and have life experiences that I know I don't and probably could get anyone you want. We are opposites Viktor.” Yuuri met Viktor’s eyes this time, happy to see that all that remained of his tears were the drying trails down his porcelain cheeks. 

 

Viktors heart broke for Yuuri. Not only did he think that Viktor was some playboy, which he wasn't, but Yuuri lacked more confidence than any man he had ever met.  _ ‘Oh please Yuuri, let me help you see how amazing you are one day’. _ “Yuuri, i'm not like that. I was only ever with a few people. The man in russia who made me realize I was gay. Chris, because he was my best friend and I didn't know what to do so I made a mistake. And one man after Chris, which is my biggest regret. I just didn't know what to do at the time. I'm sorry Yuuri”. Viktors heart ached like he had pained Yuuri, even though all these things happened long before he met him. _ ‘God how do I wish I could say it's only ever been you’  _

 

Yuuri didn't respond to Viktor, he only listened intently, never breaking eye contact. “And I don't think you're lame Yuuri, that wasn't what I was thinking at all” Viktor sighed softly and ran his slender hand through his hair that looked like spun silver dancing in the light of the, soon closing, restaurant. “You’re just unlike a lot of people Yuuri. People have lost the meaning behind sex now. Yes you are pure, but I think that's a beautiful thing. You have waited because you have never felt truly comfortable with anyone, and that's okay. There is nothing wrong with that.” Viktor sighed again and gave one more effort to elicit a response from Yuuri. “It saddens me that you have no confidence in yourself. You're so beautiful, talented, kind. Youre so many things and I'm just surprised that you can't see a single one of them.”

 

Yuuri was shocked. He felt awful for thinking bad things about Viktor because of his own self pity. Not only that, but Viktor thought so highly of Yuuri. He didn't like praise, but it felt good knowing that maybe he really was just a raw diamond that needed polishing. He was flushed from head to toe and was burning up from the gaze Viktor was giving him. 

 

Yuuri still had no idea how to respond to Viktor, who sat quietly across from him waiting for even a single word to fall from his mouth. “They are closing soon. We should go”

 

Viktor suddenly looked defeated. ‘ _ Yuuri didn't understand at all. It's over’ _ . Quickly he got up, glad they already payed the bill, and started to walk out. He had gotten one foot outside before Yuuri caught up and tugged on his sleeve stopping him dead in his tracts. 

 

“Viktor-” Yuuri huffed having gotten up so quickly, surprised at Viktor's misunderstanding. “I meant together”

  
  
  



	5. Vivid Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Yuuri’s words finally got through to him, Viktor’s face flushed a deep shade of rose. Not only had he completely misunderstood Yuuri, but now Yuuri wanted to go together, spend more time together, just be together. Viktor could practically feel his heart growing in his pounding chest and hoped Yuuri couldn't tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this chapter does have a MATURE little bit so please be aware of that! No actually contact yet, but the imagination is a crazy thing! Sorry it took me a few days to get this one out I have been busy with work and college. Enjoy!
> 
> (No I do not own any Yuri!!On Ice, but yes this is my fanfic based on the series)

_ “Viktor, I meant together” _

 

Once Yuuri’s words finally got through to him, Viktor’s face flushed a deep shade of rose. Not only had he completely misunderstood Yuuri, but now Yuuri wanted to go together, spend more time together, just be together. Viktor could practically feel his heart growing in his pounding chest and hoped Yuuri couldn't tell. 

 

“Well, I mean, we can go together. We don't have to. If you don't want to I mean” Yuuri’s timidness was showing full force again after seeing the expression that Viktor had splayed across his face. He looked like a dog whose master just told him he was a ‘good boy’.  

 

Viktor reached for Yuuri’s hand gently. “I would love too, but where should we go? It's already getting late and the last trains will be leaving in a couple hours”.  Viktor could care less where or what Yuuri wanted to do, as long as he didn't have to leave his side and go home to his big empty apartment.  _ ‘Empty? Why doesn't that feel right?’  _ Realization hit Viktor when he heard a dog bark down the road. “Ah! Makkachin! I need to let Makka out!” 

 

Yuuri became confused but amused at Viktors outburst. “Viktor we have only been gone a few hours”. Viktor was definitely the ‘dog dad’ type. 

 

“I know, but Makka isn't use to being alone very long in the first place. I'm an author Yuuri, I don't go out and do things like this very often” He gave Yuuri a sweet little winked and squeezed his hand. The same hand that Yuuri completely forgot Viktor had been holding even though it suddenly felt like it was on fire. 

 

Yuuri quickly, but gently pulled his hand away, but it didn't go unnoticed by the sky-eyed man, his lips curled down ever so slightly at the corners. Viktor was always quick to catch himself though and regained his mild smile. Not quite reaching heart level yet. 

 

“Well I don't mind going with you if you don't. I would really like to see Makkachin again” Yuuri practically hummed thinking of petting the dogs plush mocha fur against his palm. 

 

Viktor smiled loving the face Yuuri made thinking about his Makka. He was glad Yuuri loved dogs as much as he did. Chris had always thought of them as a nuisance and was more of a cat person. He would regularly bug Viktor about getting cats once Makka passed away like she was just some stuffed animal. Viktor began walking back towards his car with Yuuri in tow. “Well your chariot awaits” Viktor bowed dramatically to Yuuri as he held the door open for the raven haired man. A light flush spread across Yuuri’s face and the giggle he made practically had Viktor melting right there in the parking lot. Once Yuuri was tucked into the car Viktor close the door and made his way to the drivers side, fastened his seatbelt, and began the short drive back to his apartment. 

 

Suddenly a catchy song came on the radio that Viktor recognized the tune of, some American pop song, but the words had been translated to Japanese. Viktor could faintly hear Yuuri singing along, probably thinking the volume was up high enough that Viktor wouldn't notice. Viktor would never tell Yuuri any different. He was just content. Driving in the car with the beautiful man he had only known a day as he sang to his car radio. Viktor could get use to this. _ ‘Please God let this man stay in my life, let him become my life’.  _

 

_ “Yuuri”  _ Yuuri could faintly hear his name being called, but he was so cozy he didn't care, the blissful sleep he was having was more important.  _ “Yuuuuuri”   _ Now the voice was getting even louder and was more of an annoyance than anything.  _ “Lemme sleep”  _ Was all Yuuri could mumble out. Then a warm hand was on his leg. It felt undeniably nice and comforting. Who was there with him? “Yuuri, come on we are at my house, if you're tired I can bring you home” _.  _ Bring him home? At his house? Who the hell was-. Suddenly Yuuri jolted from him sleep abruptly hitting his head against the other man’s. “Ow, ugh shit sorry” Luckily Yuuri was still too tired to be embarrassed, but now he could feel a headache swelling in his frontal lobe. 

 

Viktors laughter brought him the rest way to the surface of consciousness. He would never get use to the sound of the nectar flowing laugh that Viktor had. “I never thought I would hear you swear, you don't seem like the type” Viktor was smiling, but rubbing the red mark on his head. Now Yuuri was embarrassed.  _ ‘shit’ _

 

“I do swear, just mostly in my head I guess. Sorry I always seem to doze off easily in cars and trains for some reason. I have missed my stop more than once going home from work too.” Viktor loved the image floating to the surface of his, currently throbbing, brain. Yuuri all sleepy after a long day of working on translations with his briefcase in his lap, glasses falling low on his nose, and snoozing away comfortably on the train. Viktor couldn't imagine being comfortable on a train, let alone comfortable enough to sleep. But, he had been spoiled with the luxury of cars his entire life. 

 

“Well let's go inside before you decide to sleep here for the night then” Viktor gave him a teasing wink that still sent a shiver of butterflies low in his stomach. Of course by the time Yuuri had his seat belt off, Viktor was already opening his car door for him. _ ‘Perfect damn gentleman’.   _ It made Yuuri’s face flush everytime and everytime Viktor would still insist on doing it. Yuuri was sure that half of the reason was just to see him blush.

 

Yuuri followed Viktor into the elevator and back up to his apartment as he started to feel strange about the fact that this was the second time he was here today. Viktor could tell he was getting increasingly nervous and felt bad. He had just wanted to spend more time together, he didn't know when he would get to see him again. 

 

While both men were lost in their own minds and nervousness, Viktor opened the door and they were instantly bombarded by a tail wagging, wiggly butt, and slobbery faced Makkachin. She jumped on the men and proceeded to knock Viktor down who then took Yuuri out in a human/dog game of dominos.   

 

Both men were in a fit of giggles with Makka happily yipping at them. Yuuri was sitting up on the floor of the hallway while Viktor was practically in his lap facing away with Makka in his lap facing Viktor and leaving a trail of wet kisses up his cheek. 

 

“Okay Makka! Get up you big goof!” Viktor finally pushed her off and back into the apartment. He turned to help Yuuri up, but he was already on the way so they ended face to face noses touching before Yuuri yelped in shock and lost his balance. He fell back on the floor where he was sitting before and had his eyes clenched shut in embarrassment trying to calm his racing heart. Then Yuuri heard Viktor erupt in a deep rumble of laughter, it wasn't like smooth honey this time, but an equally content sound of happiness and a few stray snorts to end it off. 

 

The snorting Viktor was doing made Yuuri lose it and suddenly they were both in a fit of laughter. Finally once they died down Viktor extended his hand to properly help Yuuri up. As he was turning away to tend to his confused and fussing dog Vikor spoke softly. “I don't bite you know”. He sounded amused, but slightly hurt at the same time. 

 

Yuuri couldn't help jumping away before. It was sudden and startled him, but in reality he didn't mind it.

“Biting wasn't what made me jump”. Yuuri got the courage to say his thoughts out loud and it felt like he had a small weight lifted. He rarely spoke his mind in fear of embarrassment, but Viktor didn't seem like the kind that would judge him. He could be comfortable with this magnificent man. 

 

Viktor turned back to Yuuri and gave him a small understanding smile. He knew Yuuri was skittish, but he also knew he wanted to try to become more open and ‘experienced’ like Viktor was. 

“You can sit on the couch while I take her out, it won't take long”. Viktor smiled again as he held her baby blush leash and began to go back out the door. Yuuri just gave a small smile and a nod in response. 

 

Yuuri kicked off his shoes, jacket, and undid the top two buttons of his shirt habitually. Rather than sitting, Yuuri decided to stand and look around a bit. He was in such a nervous rush last time that he never really looked around Viktor's apartment. He knew immediately that it seemed a lot cleaner. All the papers were thrown away or put into piles off to the side of the large dining room table that Viktor didn't seem to use for more than just paper storage. Yuuri also noticed an extremely large window spanning half of the wall across from the bookshelf containing Viktor and Christophe's books.

 

Had the window always been there? He didn't remember seeing it last time. The window itself was just like part of the wall, reaching from floor to ceiling. It looked almost dangerous and gave Yuuri a little thrill as he looked at the ants of people from above on the 15th floor master suite condo.  

 

The scenario reminded Yuuri of a porno he had caught Phichit watching back in their college days of two men getting hot and heavy against a glass hotel wall like this one. In the video they were so hot and sweaty that the glass fogged up around them, but the imprint of the uke was left on the glass from him being pressed against it from his partners relentless pounding.

 

Yuuri found himself imagining him and Viktor in the same scenario, he didn't know if Viktor was a top or a bottom, but he liked to imagine Viktor taking him. The first time would be so slow, gentle, and understanding. Viktor would teach Yuuri all about feeling good and making Viktor feel good as they lost themselves in one another. But the window, the window would be saved for more experienced days. Yuuri would show off his experienced body to his lover, back pressed to the window as Viktor held him up by his plush hips as Yuuri wrapped his legs around Viktors waist not caring if anyone saw their show. It would be rough and messy. Full of love bites, scratches, sweat, and cum with the sound of their moans mixing in the air along with their scent of sex. 

 

Yuuri was jolted back to reality by a soft hand on his shoulder “Yuuri? Are you okay? You look a little ill”. Yuuri knew his face was a deep crimson and could only hope that the tent in his pants wasn't noticeable against the glass as he wished it away. “Ugh yeah, I um. Was this window always here?” Yuuri wanted nothing more than to steer away from the topic, but it was all he could come up with in his fevered state. 

 

Vikors eyes wandered to Yuuri’s partially undone shirt and and exposed chest, he laughed softly, not at Yuuri exactly, but at his cute little bumbling mess of confusion. “Yes, it has a retractable shade. Do you not like heights?” Viktor assumed this was the reason for Yuuri’s odd behavior, or at least he acted like it. 

 

“No heights are fine?” Yuuri obviously didnt see that Viktor was trying to help him out of what ever hole he had dug for himself. “Mhm” was all Viktor said with a little smile. He motioned Yuuri to follow him as he walked to the couch. 

 

“What do you want to do? We have a little over two hours before you will have to leave to catch the last train”. Yuuri didn't want to do anything involving talking, at least right now, in fear of being the same bumbling mess he was while thinking about hot window sex with Viktor. “How about just a movie?” Yuuri was really hoping that Viktor would be okay with a more quiet night in. 

 

“Sounds lovely, in English I assume?” Viktor began to rummage through a case of movies under the large flat screen TV’s stand. Yuuri just nodded in response, almost hoping his translation abilities would be able to help Viktor figure out another odd phrase. Viktor was like a shy little kid when learning more words and phrases, it was utterly adorable.   

 

Viktor held out a stack of movies for Yuuri to pick from. He lazily leafed through them until he found one he had never seen before and handed it to Viktor. “Good choice” Viktor smiled at him approvingly. 

 

Once Viktor popped the movie in and Makka was comfortable seated at their feet they sat on the couch and nuzzled in for the movie. They were sitting on opposite ends, but they were sharing a blanket so they were also sharing their body heat, it was deliciously cozy. Yuuri always had a habit of nuzzling his face into any blanket he was using and this was no exception. Not only was the blanket amazingly soft, but it smelt like Viktor. A sweet and mild pine smell filled Yuuri’s nostrils and he couldn't help but let out a purr. He hoped Viktor hadn't heard, but it didn't really matter either way. 

 

Halfway through the movie Yuuri could feel his eyelids drooping. He wasn't one to stay up very late and weekends were no different. He nuzzled deeper into the blankets and quickly began to lose the fight with consciousness. As he drifted off he tilted onto something warm and comforting. Yuuri heard a quiet muffled voice lull him to sleep “Good night beautiful”.

 


End file.
